villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gallaxhar
Gallaxhar is the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 18th full-length animated feature film Monsters vs. Aliens. He is a squid-like alien life-form and the traitorous leader of the invading alien force trying to take over Earth. He was voiced by , who also played Gargamel in Smurfs: The Lost Village. Biography In the past, Gallaxhar destroyed his home planet for seemingly no reason and escaped on his ship, putting himself into cryogenic sleep. He is awoken from his cryogenic sleep when his computer detects Quantonium on Earth, Gallaxhar then sends a Robot Probe to extract and bring it to him. When the monsters defeat his probe, he almost sends another probe, but his computer tells him that the "carbon-based life-form" (Ginormica) is now too strong, and so that the Quantonium cannot be retrieved by a Robot. He comes to Earth and sends a message to the citizens of Earth, then captures Ginormica, and in the process blasts Insectosaurus with his ship's phasoid cannon. When Ginormica is on board the ship, she frees herself and Gallaxhar flees to his Extraction Chamber where he successfully gets the Quantonium out of Ginormica. He then uses the Quantonium to clone himself four times, this being enough to create an evil clone army of himself. After Dr. Cockroach destroys his computer by stepping on the color buttons in the correct order while dancing, the self-destruct system sounds. He attempts to escape, but once again is forced into combat with Ginormica. She then gets her Quantonium back and escapes on Insectosaurus (who is now a butterfly). Gallaxhar tries to escape in an escape-pod, but fails and is killed by the explosion of his ship. Personality Gallaxhar is truly egocentric, intelligent, manipulative and domineering. He is portrayed as a ruthless, oppressive and totalitarian dictator. Sometimes, Gallaxhar can get into arguments with the Computer. One of his most unmerciful and objectionable plans is when he tries to eliminate all life on Earth in order to repopulate it. Gallery Images monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-5608.jpg|"I will retrieve the quantonium myself, even if I have to rip it out of her body one cell at at time!" Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-7554.jpg|"If you wanted to stop me, you should've done it when you possessed the Quantonium. Now your nothing!!" Gallaxhar threatens Susan.png|Gallaxhar threatening Susan. g2.jpg|Gallaxhar's crazy eyes. wut.jpg|Gallaxhar taunting Susan. test 1828 9.jpg|Gallaxhar begging for mercy. hqdefault24.jpg|"Let the birth of my new planet now called... Gallaxhar's... planet begin!" Gallaxhar0.png|"Wow. You really get around." Poster6-galaxar.png|Gallaxhar's poster. Fate.jpg|Gallaxhar accepting his coming death. Gallaxhar s death.png|Gallaxhar killed in the explosion of his ship. Videos Monsters VS Aliens (2009) - Gallaxhar's Intro Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - Alien Clones Scene (7 10) Movieclips Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - Go Big Or Go Home Scene (10 10) Movieclips Trivia *Gallaxhar has the highest body count out of any DreamWorks villain, since he obliterated an entire planet and used a giant robot that possibly killed thousands. *He bears a resemblance to the aliens in the 1996 film Independence Day, in which they have a big head shaped like an oblong, with over a dozen tentacles in their backs. However, Gallaxhar has tentacles for legs. *Gallaxhar's mothership contains over 300 Robot Probes (100 in each bay). Navigation Category:Hegemony Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Warlords Category:Traitor Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Creator Category:Provoker Category:Genocidal Category:Sadists Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Opportunists Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Category:Cowards Category:Spouses Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutilators Category:Egotist Category:Monsters Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Oppressors Category:Greedy Category:Slaver Category:Wealthy Category:Elderly Category:Fighters Category:Supremacists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Deceased Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Multi-Beings Category:Archenemy Category:Delusional Category:Harbingers Category:Honorable